Sang Kolektor
by 7-chan
Summary: Rin Kagamine, terjebak dalam sebuah toko misterius. "Apakah ada yang membuat nona tertarik?" Tanya sang penjaga toko dengan senyumnya yang menghanyutkan [Based on 'Sang Kolektor - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len' song] DLDR ((Author newbie)) One Shot


Judul : **Sang Kolektor**

Genre : Horror, Mystery

* * *

((Author 7-chan masih sangat abal… Maaf kalau jelek banget ceritanya dan kecepetan. _Gomenasai_!))

"…" menandakan percakapan.

'…' menandakan isi hati atau gumaman.  
`…` menandakan sfx.

ENJOY ヾ(･ω･)ﾉ

* * *

**Toko Misterius**

Warna oranye menghiasi langit senja di Tokyo. Tampak seorang gadis mungil berambut _honey blond_ tengah berjalan di sebuah perumahan yang sepi. Sesekali ia menguap karena kelelahan.

'Gakupo-_sensei_ jahat sekali! Korupsi waktu sampai jam enam begini...!' umpatnya didalam hati.

Gadis itu tampak manis walaupun wajahnya tengah kusut karena letih. Matanya biru, dan kulitnya putih. Ia memakai pita putih besar diatas kepalanya yang mirip dengan _usamimi_ (telinga kelinci). Rin Kagamine namanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat les music. Seharusnya ia pulang jam tiga, namun gurunya yang kerap disapa Gakupo-sensei mengambil jam tambahan untuk Rin. 'Menyebalkan..!' umpat Rin lagi dalam hati.

Langit semakin gelap. Rumah-rumah bergaya minimalis disekitar Rin mulai menyalakan lampunya. Rin mulai mempercepat langkahnya. _Dress_ hitam yang ia kenakan melambai-lambai karena langkah kaki Rin yang cepat. Rumahnya masih agak jauh. Dan ia sangat letih.

`Cring`

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dencringan di telinga Rin. Suaranya terdengar seperti benda yang saling bersinggungan, tapi bukan suara bel. Mungkin bunyi hiasan kerang atau semacamnya.

Rin menengok kesebelah kanannya. Terlihat sebuah rumah antik dari kayu disitu. Nampak indah dan elegan dari luar namun auranya menyimpan kengerian terselubung Cahaya lampu terlihat dari dalam rumah itu. Ah tunggu. Itu bukan rumah melainkan toko. Sebuah tulisan _open_ ada dipintu depan toko itu.

Hati Rin tiba-tiba tertarik untuk masuk kedalam toko itu. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa letih dan ingin cepat pulang.

Langkah Rin dengan sendirinya berjalan kearah toko itu. Hatinya penasaran. Rasa penasaran itu melumpuhkan segala rasa diotaknya, termasuk rasa letih yang ia rasakan.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu toko yang terbuat dari kayu eboni tua. Tanpa bunyi bel pintu pun terbuka. Tubuh mungil Rin yang memasuki toko terpantulkan dari lensa bundar dipojok langit-langit toko.

"Selamat datang di toko saya!"

Sesosok pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Rin tersenyum. Wajahnya meluluhkan hati Rin. Begitu ganteng, manis. Rambutnya _honey blond_ dan sekilas mirip dengan Rin. Sepertinya pemuda itu mengikat rambutnya kebelakang karena sudah kepanjangan, atau untuk model saja? Entah.

"Mencari sesuatu di toko ini nona?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Mata Rin tidak dapat lepas dari wajah pemuda itu. Sesaat Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke _nametag_ sang pemuda yang ia tempelkan di jas hitamnya. Len, tertulis disitu.

Len terdiam. Ia sadar gadis dihadapannya tidak akan membeli apa-apa. Jadi ia tersenyum dan membungkuk, membuat Rin semakin terhanyut dan terhipnotis.

"Bagaimana jika kuantar berkeliling?" Len mengulurkan tangannya. Rin yang telah terhanyut langsung menyambut uluran tangan Len.

Karpet nan indah menyambut langkah kaki Rin. Lampu Kristal berkelap-kelip nan indah. Deret botol kaca _standglass_ menghiasi ruangan itu. Suasana mencekam namun Rin sudah terhanyut dalam ilusi gengaman tangan Len.

Dibawanya Rin kedepan sebuah pintu belakang. Lalu Len membuka pintu itu.

"Harap jangan sentuh papun disini jika tak ingin bahayakan diri…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Rak-rak berisi toples memenuhi sudut ruangan. Peti-peti orang mati berjajar. Kerangka-kerangka manusia terletak rapi dimana-mana. Sesaat Rin tertegun. Hatinya mulai takut.

Len melapaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan didepan Rin. Dengan penuh kengerian Rin mengikuti langkah kaki Len.

Langkah mereka berhenti didepan sebuah tubuh wanita cantik yang berdiri dan ditopang besi. "Mayat ini kudapat dari Eropa, dan msih sangat cantik." Ujar Len sambil membelai tengkorak kerangka manusia itu. Jari jemarinya naik dan melambai pada Rin. "Tolong…" terdengar suara perempuan yang lemah. Rin langsung terkejut dan melangkah mundur.

Tangan Rin gemetaran. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika ia meninggalkan Len sekarang. Ia menatap Len. Len masih sibuk menjelaskan tentang mayat disebelahnya. Tapi Rin sudah tidak focus. Dirinya sudah tenggelam kedalam lautan kengerian dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

Kini Len mulai berjalan kembali. Tapi baru empatlangkah ia sudah berhenti lagi.

Sebuah peti perlahan Len buka. Terlihat sebuah mumi yang mulai membusuk dan menimbulkan bau tak sedap. Dengan tangan gemetaran Rin menutup hidungnya. Mata Mumi itu perlahan membuka dan memperlihatkan matanya yang merah. Dalam lautan kengerian Rin mundur selangkah.

"Kuambil dari piramida, sering mencoba membunuhku." Ujar Len sambil tetap tersenyum.

Gemetaran. Rin kembali mundur selangkah. Namun ia menabrak sesuatu. Ternyata sebuah kerangka putih dibelakangnya yang tertabrak. "Hihihihi." Terdengar suara tawa dari kerangka itu. Kemudia kerangka putih itu terkekeh. Rin langsung mengambil langkah cepat menjauhi kerangka itu.

Namun tangan Len menahan bahu Rin. "Nona belum melihat ini. Salah satu koleksi terbaikku." Ujar Len.

'Koleksi?'

Sebuah mata melayang ditengah cairan didalam toples bening. Mata itu nampak indah namun diselimuti amarah dan terluka. "Ini diberikan oleh dokter jenius dikala Perang Dunia Kedua. Hijau iris nan cantik. Salah satu dari koleksi terbaikku." Lanjut Len.

'Koleksi macam apa ini?!' pekik Rin dalam hatinya, penuh ketakutan.

`Trek`

Len meletakan toples tersebut ke sebuah rak.

"Bukankah semua ini mahakarya yang terindah?" tanya Len. Rin hanya dapat terdiam 'Bukankah semua itu kengerian yang terburuk?' gumamnya sambil gemetaran.

"Lantas mengapa nona gemetaran?"

'Wajar kan jika aku gemetaran?' Semua benda-benda mengerikan itu. 'Mayat, mumi, mata, dia ini psikopat ya?!'

"Karena walau nona hancur sekalipun, Anda akan abadi di toko ini.."

Rin langsung tertegun. 'Dia… Dia benar-benar gila!'

"Walaupun aku hancur sekalipun aku tak akan pernah abadi di toko ini!" jerit Rin penuh ketakutan sambil berlari menuju pintu.

'Ya Tuhan! Tempat apa ini?!'

Tapi perlahan pintu itu menutup sendiri. "Hosh… Hosh…" Rin berlari semakin kencang.

Deretan kerangka dan mayat-mayat tertawa-tawa melihat Rin yang berlari cepat. "Hihihihi" Suara mereka mengiang-ngian ditelinga Rin. 'Aku ingin keluar dari sini!'

Ruangan pelan-pelan menjadi gelap. Lampu Kristal kini cahayanya hanyalah remang-remang. Karpet merah nan indah yang Rin pijak ternyata hanyalah karpet biasa yang ternoda merah darah. Kengerian meilupti seluruh toko itu.

Tangan Rin nyaris mencapai pintu.

`Blam`

`Bruk`

Pintu tertutup rapat tepat didepan mata Rin. Dan pada saat itu juga Rin terjatuh. Tubuh Rin gemetaran. Ia benar-benar takut.

`Tap. Tap.`

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Rin menengok kebelakang.

Nampak Len tengah berdiri. Ia tersenyum.

Tidak.

Itu bukan senyuman. Itu adalah sebuah seringai.

"Adakah yang membuat nona tertarik?"

Rin terdiam. Ia gemetaran. Namun matanya tak dapat lepas dari mata Len.

"Adakah yang membuat nona tertarik?" ujar Len lagi.

Tanpa diperintah, Rin berusaha berdiri.

"….membuat nona tertarik?"

Suara Len perlahan-lahan menjadi samar.

"….nona tertarik?"

Tatapan Rin menjadi kosong. Len menyeringai lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"…tertarik?"

Rin menyambut uluran tangan Len.

Menyusuri karpet merah ternoda darah. Len menuntun Rin keujung ruangan. Sebuah peti indah berwarna merah yang dihiasi mawar merah terbuka. Lilin-lilin bercahaya remang-remang mengitari peti tersebut.

Dengan cepat Len menggendong Rin. Lalu ia meletakan Rin kedalam peti. Rin hanya dapat diam. Ia nampak seperti boneka cantik namun tak berjiwa.

Len menaburkan kelopak mawar merah kesekitar Rin.

"Inilah… Koleksi baru saya."

**TAMAT**


End file.
